


Ликвидация сети

by ElronNashvillKane



Category: SECHSKIES (Band), Super Junior, Winner (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElronNashvillKane/pseuds/ElronNashvillKane
Summary: Когда Дживон соглашался на работу в Ликвидации, то представлял, с чем ему предстоит иметь дело, но он и не догадывался, насколько жестокими Звери могли быть.





	Ликвидация сети

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2017 для fandom K-Pop 2017.
> 
> [](http://pix.academ.info)

Звери появились внезапно. 

Они выходили на улицу с наступлением сумерек и пропадали, стоило только появиться первым лучам солнца. Растворялись в воздухе, словно их и не существовало. Их пытались искать, но безуспешно — все следы резко обрывались и заводили в тупик.

Звери нападали на людей, и с каждым днём количество разорванных на куски тел по всему миру росло. И тогда для защиты населения образовалась Ликвидация — организация, занимавшаяся истреблением Зверей. Сотрудников Ликвидации называли Охотниками, и изначально в их ряды входили только военные. Но со временем обходиться исключительно их силами стало невозможно, и правительству пришлось набирать добровольцев из числа обычных граждан, отправляя их на специально созданные курсы подготовки. Но люди были только частью проблемы, и куда более серьёзным был вопрос с боеприпасами, необходимыми для борьбы со Зверями.

От обычных пуль толку было мало — Звери регенерировали с пугающей скоростью, и даже пара десятков пуль не были для них угрозой. Но когда учёные из Америки путём длительных исследований определили, что аконит существенно замедлял регенерацию Зверей, было решено изготовить пробную партию экспансивных пуль, порох в которых был смешан с перемолотым аконитом. Это сработало — аконит быстро распространялся по организму Зверей, своим ядом отравляя их кровь, затруднял дыхание, вызывал сокращения сердца, тем самым убивая Зверя. После такого результата производством подобных пуль занялись в огромных масштабах.

В силу своего характера, Дживон не мог оставаться в стороне. И когда он соглашался на работу в этой Ликвидации, то представлял, с чем ему предстоит иметь дело, но он и не догадывался, насколько жестокими Звери могли быть. Истории были просто историями, ситуации, которые показывали в новостях, казались далёкими и утрированными, а вот сталкиваться со всем этим лицом к лицу — совсем другое дело.

Примерно в то же время, когда Звери появились, у некоторых людей проснулись способности, которые позволяли чувствовать, где именно находятся Звери, стоило только тем выйти на поверхность. Этих людей тянуло к Зверям, словно магнитом, и их стали называть Зрячими. Проявление их способностей было индивидуальным для каждого — кто-то мог лишь чувствовать их местонахождение, а у кого-то возникали видения, показывавшие место нападения во всех подробностях, вплоть до указателей и табличек с названием улицы. Это значительно упрощало ликвидацию Зверей, поэтому Зрячих принимали в организацию независимо от их физических данных, ставя их в напарники к Охотникам.

Дживон уже работал какое-то время в организации напару с лучшим другом Джэджином, когда к ним в команду определили ещё одного человека. Увидев Сонхуна, Дживон не мог даже и подумать, что тот был Зрячим, потому что невозможно так солнечно улыбаться, обладая способностью, включавшей в себя видения.

Дживон был уверен, что улыбка Сонхуна являлась скорее маской, под которой скрывались его настоящие чувства — ведь невозможно оставаться добрым и мягким, когда раз за разом смотришь на разорванные человеческие тела и бесконечные реки крови. И когда Дживон узнал Сонхуна получше, то убедился в своей правоте — Сонхуну снились кошмары, он много нервничал. Он говорил Дживону, что боялся подвести команду, так как не был уверен, что его моральное состояние не скажется на видениях. Дживону, как лидеру команды (о других причинах он старался не думать), хотелось облегчить тот груз, что возложил на свои плечи Сонхун. Но он не знал, чем, кроме обычных слов поддержки, помочь. Ему казалось, что этого было мало, хоть Сонхун и утверждал обратное. Оставалось надеяться, что вскоре всех Зверей уничтожат, и тогда можно будет наконец-то вздохнуть спокойно.

Надеялся Дживон зря. Истребить Зверей не удалось и за двадцать лет — складывалось впечатление, что их становилось только больше, несмотря на то, что в редкие удачные дни их убивали десятками. У них также образовалась частичная устойчивость к акониту — теперь его требовалось больше для убийства Зверя, а время, за которое яд распространялся по организму, увеличилось. Появилось множество теорий, касающихся как происхождения Зверей, так и причин, по которым теперь они могли спокойно находиться на поверхности при солнечном свете. Но ни одна из них так и не была доказана — учёные мучились в догадках, изучая тела Зверей.

Джэджин устал гоняться за Зверями и теперь взял всю бумажную работу их команды на себя — Дживон был только рад, сам он ненавидел копаться в отчётах. К тому же, это означало, что Джэджин будет сидеть в офисе, а не бегать за Зверями с травмированной ногой. А их команду пополнило аж два человека — Кюхён и Чонун, который был Зрячим и способности которого были слабее, чем у Сонхуна.

Дживона радовало, что они теперь работали вместе — это очень помогало и упрощало работу. К тому же, они довольно быстро сработались между собой.

На первом выезде они справились довольно неплохо. Чонун сообщил, что почувствовал Зверя, находившегося на западе их района, говорил Дживону, куда нужно повернуть. И когда они добрались до нужного места, Дживон даже не успел затормозить — Кюхён выстрелил в Зверя из окна, попав ему в плечо и отвлекая от загнанной девушки. Сонхун и Кюхён выбрались из машины первыми и продолжили стрелять. Быстрые движения рванувшего в их сторону Зверя мешали Дживону прицелиться точно в голову. Пока Чонун отвлекал его на себя, Сонхун истратил весь магазин аконитовых пуль, выругался и отточенным жестом сменил его. Они продолжали стрелять, пока яд всё же не начал действовать. Зверь завыл, потеряв равновесие, хаотично размахивал лапами и повалил на землю стоящий рядом фонарный столб. И Дживон воспользовался моментом — прицелился и попал ему в голову несколько раз подряд. А после Зверь упал на спину, забился в конвульсиях, и Дживон облегчённо выдохнул. 

Они справились. Действовали собранно, не пострадали и спасли девушку. Начало их командной работы можно было назвать удачным.

Дживон часто вспоминал тот день, и если бы ему сейчас кто-нибудь предложил работать без Кюхёна и Чонуна, то он бы отказался. Они отлично ладили между собой. 

— Хён, не время спать. Поехали, — сказал Кюхён, тем самым выдёргивая его из мыслей, накинул куртку и вышел из кабинета. Чонуна и Сонхуна уже не было — скорее всего они отправились к машине раньше.

— Когда эти твари уже все перемрут? — вздохнул Дживон, хватая несколько заряженных магазинов для пистолета со стола.

— Хотелось бы верить, что скоро, хён, — отозвался Джэджин, пролистывая страницы отчёта.

Дживон поджал губы, кивнул Джэджину и направился на парковку перед офисом. Стоило ему добежать до машины и сесть на водительское сидение, как Сонхун с Чонуном в один голос сказали поторопиться. Дживон даже спорить не стал — они всегда знали ситуацию лучше его с Кюхёном.

Но они всё равно опоздали. Сонхун только начал описывать место и сразу же прервался, заявив, что они не успели — Зверь загнал молодого парня в угол и уже отрывал ему руки, с лёгкостью выворачивая суставы и ломая кости. А когда они подъехали, то увидели, как Зверь вгрызался в тело парня, откусывая куски, и омерзительно чавкал. Чонун попал первой пулей в живот Зверя, но тот даже не посмотрел в их сторону, мгновенно регенерировав, и начал острыми когтями раздирать тело. Он разломал грудную клетку, вырвал сердце и поднёс его к своей морде, после чего сжал лапами, выдавливая в пасть кровь. Утробный рык, который издал Зверь после, пробирался под кожу, словно сильный холод. Дживон целился прямо в голову Зверю, но промахнулся, услышав вопль Кюхёна:

— Там ещё один!

— Вижу, и он в разы крупнее, — продолжил Чонун, повернувшись в сторону второго Зверя, появившегося из-за угла, и направил на него пистолет.

Дживон перевёл взгляд туда же и на мгновение замер. Этот Зверь и правда был больше обычного и выглядел немного иначе.

Очертания обычных Зверей смутно напоминали человеческие, у них имелся длинный заострённый на конце хвост, вместо рук были массивные лапы с длинными острыми когтями, наросты покрывали морду, глаза светились в темноте белым, а сама кожа — тёмно-синяя. Но этот по размерам превышал двух обычных, а глаза светились другим цветом. 

Он быстро двигался в их сторону, противно выл и лязгал зубами.

— Я слышал о подобном, но вот видеть вживую за все двадцать лет работы не доводилось, — произнёс Сонхун, стреляя в него. — Говорят, что встреча с таким Зверем — довольно редкое явление.

Дживон скривился, крикнул, что оставляет этого на остальных, а сам займётся первым, в которого уже выстрелил снова.

— Он похож на босса из видео-игры, — бросил Кюхён, перезаряжая магазин.

Рядом кто-то громко вздохнул, и Дживон мог предположить, что это был Чонун. На самом деле Дживон иногда завидовал терпению Чонуна, потому что его самого пугала даже мысль о совместном проживании с Кюхёном, а Чонун держался уже несколько лет. Хотя, возможно, тот просто привык. В конце концов, Кюхён как-то проговорился, что идея съехаться полностью принадлежала Чонуну.

— Кюхён, сейчас не время, — уставшим тоном заметил Чонун. — Лучше придумай, как его убить. Я не уверен, что привычный способ сработает — как видишь, пули почти не пробивают его кожу.

Дживон раздражённо повёл плечом, не отводя взгляда от первого Зверя. Тот продолжал кромсать тело на мелкие куски — внутренности больше напоминали кашу, а лужа крови под останками становилась всё больше. Зверь отошёл назад, низко завыл и замер, склонив голову. Второй Зверь резко повернул голову в сторону тела, рыкнул и направился к нему. Дживон не верил своим глазам — он ещё никогда не видел, чтобы Звери так себя вели. Возможно ли, что это из-за того, которого Кюхён обозвал боссом? Он озвучил своё предположение, но Кюхён его тут же перебил, повернувшись к нему:

— Хён, у тебя оставались гранаты? — спросил он, а после добавил. — Других вариантов я просто не вижу.

— В багажнике, — Дживон, нахмурившись, кивнул в сторону машины. Ручных гранат, имеющих маленький радиус поражения, у них было не так много, как хотелось бы, и они старались тратить их как можно реже, но в данной ситуации это было необходимо.

Кюхён взял гранату, велел всем отойти за цветочный ларёк и, воспользовавшись тем, что «босс» склонился над трупом, бросил её. Граната взорвалась, поразив правую часть тела Зверя — в боку была рваная рана, а оголившиеся мышцы оказались размозжены и покрыты ожогами. Зверь тут же завалился на спину. Следом за ним на землю упал второй.

— А кто из вас выстрелил в другого? — изумился Сонхун. — Он же стоял дальше.

Пока они рассуждали, почему умер второй, оба Зверя растворились в воздухе, и единственным, что говорило о произошедшем, остались лишь останки разодранного тела, лужи крови и осколки гранаты.

— Меня больше интересует вопрос, куда и почему они только что пропали, — произнёс Чонун, разминая затёкшую руку.

— Предлагаю разобраться с этим в офисе и обратиться к тем, кто встречал «босса» ранее, — ответил Дживон, не до конца осознавая ситуацию. На его глазах только что исчезло два трупа Зверей, о чём за всё то время, что Звери существовали, он никогда не слышал.

— А я говорил, что он похож на босса! — оживился Кюхён, убирая пистолет в кобуру, и направился к машине.

Дживон устало потёр шею и почувствовал прикосновение тёплой руки Сонхуна к спине.

— Кажется, у Джэджин-хёна тоже прибавится много работы, — Чонун шёл за Кюхёном. — Нужно сначала рассказать ему о случившемся, а потом пойти всем выпить. Чувствую, что в этот раз писать отчёт нам придётся самостоятельно.

Спорить не стали — все вымотались за день и хотели хоть немного отдохнуть до того, как в устной форме отчитаются перед начальством о выполненной работе. Дорога прошла в тишине, и даже Кюхён молчал, видимо, погрузившись в свои мысли настолько глубоко, что не рассуждал вслух, как делал это обычно. До офиса они доехали быстро, слишком занятые своими размышлениями.

— Джэджин нас сейчас всех прибьёт, — сообщил Дживон, открывая дверь кабинета.

— Что вы натворили на этот раз? — уставшим тоном спросил Джэджин, поднимая голову от стопки бумаг.

— Встретили «босса», — радостно оповестил Кюхён, присаживаясь на край стола, за что получил подзатыльник от Чонуна. — И грохнули его.

Джэджин упал лицом в отчёты, догадавшись, видимо, что ситуация была необычной, что значило, история окажется долгой. А когда Кюхён закончил в красках описывать случившееся, Джэджин простонал. Он явно ожидал услышать что угодно, но точно не про растворившегося в воздухе Зверя-великана.

— То есть, они исчезли у вас на глазах? — переспросил он, начав крутиться на кресле в разные стороны. — И где вы собираетесь искать информацию о подобном явлении? В свободном доступе её нет, если она вообще существует.

— Именно, — Кюхён кивнул. — Кстати об этом. У меня есть один хороший знакомый среди учёных. Отличный специалист, несмотря на молодой возраст. И я предлагаю...

— Кюхён, нет, — перебил его Чонун, тяжело вздыхая. — Мы не будем вмешивать сюда Минхо.

Дживон не понимал, о ком шла речь, и почему Чонун был против этого, но им не помешала бы помощь кого-нибудь из учёных. В конце концов, он мог знать об этих «боссах» больше, чем кто-либо. И возможно, он согласится поделиться информацией. 

— Почему нет, Чонун-а? — удивился Кюхён.

— Тебе напомнить, что было в прошлый раз, когда вы с Минхо заперлись у него в лаборатории? — глядя на лицо Чонуна в этот момент, Дживон даже боялся представить, что натворили Кюхён с этим Минхо. Впрочем, учитывая, что речь шла о Кюхёне, это точно было интересно и совершенно нелепо. Дживону даже захотелось узнать подробности. 

— Но ведь у нас почти получилось, — возразил Кюхён, доставая телефон из кармана.

— Ага. Почти получилось сжечь всю лабораторию, — отметил Чонун.

— Подождите, — прервал их Джэджин, перестав крутиться на стуле и размахивать руками. — Так ваш Минхо действительно хороший специалист или это субъективное мнение Кюхёна?

— Он правда хороший учёный, хён, — серьёзным тоном начал Чонун. — Но сейчас он, насколько мне известно, вообще находится где-то в Америке.

— Он уже забронировал билет на самолёт, — радостно сообщил Кюхён, печатая что-то на телефоне.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — простонал Чонун. — Это был риторический вопрос.

— Завтра утром он будет уже у нас, — продолжил Кюхён. — Я, кстати, написал Минхо про «босса», и он явно заинтересовался этой историей.

— Замечательно, — выдохнул Сонхун, подходя ближе к Дживону, а после закинул руку на его плечо. — Тогда пойдём скажем начальству о выполненной работе и поедим наконец. Отчёт никуда не денется, да и к тому же, у нас слишком мало информации.

Все согласились и направились в кабинет начальника, а после в ближайшее кафе, где просидели довольно долго, несмотря на сильную усталость. После тяжёлого дня они решили, что могут позволить себе немного расслабиться и отдохнуть, к тому же, ни Чонун, ни Сонхун не чувствовали приближение Зверей. А следующий день обещал быть долгим — Дживон не думал, что встреча с этим учёным будет быстрой.

Когда Кюхён говорил про молодой возраст Минхо, Дживон был уверен, что тот окажется ровесником Чонуна или хотя бы самого Кюхёна, но в итоге в их кабинете сидел мальчишка, которому едва можно было дать чуть больше двадцати. Не то, чтобы Дживон сомневался в друге Кюхёна и Чонуна, просто это немного настораживало.

— Сонхун-хён, можешь описать подробно, как выглядел тот огромный Зверь? — Минхо теребил дужку очков, глядя на облокотившегося о стол Сонхуна.

— Как ты и сказал, он был огромным, — начал Сонхун, перебираясь к Дживону на колени. — Мы никогда не видели ничего подобного — в целом он был таким же, как и остальные Звери, но на его теле были белые вкрапления, похожие на рассыпанный поверх кожи кварц, а глаза светились голубым.

— У него ещё что-то наподобие рогов было на голове, — вставил Кюхён, заходя в кабинет с шестью стаканами кофе на подставке.

— Да, — Сонхун кивнул, забирая два стаканчика, и продолжил. — Мы не могли пробить его кожу пулями, и нам пришлось использовать гранату.

— Оба Зверя вели себя странно, — перебил Дживон. — Сначала обычному Зверю были нипочём наши пули, потом он превратил тело бедного юноши в кашу, а затем вовсе замер и завыл, склонив голову. После чего здоровый резко поменял направление и помчался к тому.

— И несмотря на то, что обычного Зверя никто не трогал и он находился вне зоны поражения, он тоже погиб, — размешивая сахар, добавил Чонун.

Дживону казалось, что Минхо находился в этот момент где-то не здесь, витая в своих мыслях, и совсем не слушал, о чём ему говорили.

— Кюхён-хён писал, что потом они оба растворились в воздухе, так ведь? — вдруг спросил Минхо, задумчиво глядя в потолок. — А крови там не осталось?

— Если и была, то она уже засохла, — Джэджин ходил по всему кабинету, иногда вставляя замечания.

— Мне она нужна, — вздохнул Минхо, вставая с дивана. — У меня есть предположение, что Звери связаны между собой, тем самым создавая своего рода нейронную сеть. Но мне нужно провести несколько анализов, чтобы удостовериться в этом. А ещё неплохо было бы увидеть этого большого Зверя собственными глазами. Тогда я смогу сделать выводы более достоверные, чем те, что основаны исключительно на рассказах очевидцев. 

— Для этого тебе придётся ездить с нами, — сказал Кюхён, сложив руки на груди и облокотившись о стену.

— Нет, это опасно, — одновременно произнесли Чонун с Сонхуном, недовольно посмотрев на Кюхёна.

— Спешу заметить, что Кюхён прав, — Джеджин остановился в центре кабинета, повернулся вокруг оси несколько раз и выжидающе взглянул на Дживона. — Но раз вы переживаете, что Минхо может пострадать, то я могу за ним приглядывать.

— Джэджин, — закатывая глаза, вмешался Дживон. — Твоя нога.

Дживон не имел ничего против того, чтобы Минхо ездил с ними, в конце концов, ему было необходимо увидеть «босса». Но Дживон был против того, чтобы Джэджин снова гонялся за Зверями со своей травмой.

— Всё в порядке, хён, — мягко ответил Джэджин, склонив голову набок.

— Ты ведь сам порой жалуешься на боль, — Сонхун, видимо, тоже не разделял рвения Джэджина вернуться в строй.

— Ноющая боль — это пустяк, по сравнению со Зверями. И если есть возможность узнать о них больше, то нужно действовать, — продолжал спорить Джэджин. — Мы с Минхо можем сидеть в машине и не вылезать оттуда до того момента, пока вы не пристрелите Зверя.

Дживон вздохнул и согласно кивнул — переубедить Джэджина, который вбил себе что-то в голову, было тяжело. И непременно привело бы к ссоре, чего Дживон не хотел.

— Хорошо, но только если вы обещаете не выходить из машины раньше времени, — Дживон устало потёр лицо и сделал глоток крепкого кофе.

Но, конечно, то, что Джэджин с Минхо оживлённо закивали, заверяя, что «ни в коем случае, они бы никогда», ещё не означало, что всё действительно будет именно так.

И когда Чонун сказал, что почувствовал двоих Зверей на севере района, первыми из кабинета выбежали как раз эти двое.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что не будут они спокойно сидеть и просто смотреть со стороны, — потирая шею и выходя следом, произнёс Чонун. 

Дживон тоже так думал, но он надеялся на благоразумие Джэджина и Минхо. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что зря. И не предвещавшее ничего хорошего выражение лица Джэджина лишний раз заставляло пожалеть о решении взять их с собой.

Сонхун, как и обычно, описал куда им нужно было ехать, и обрадовал тем, что рядом пока что не было людей. Конечно, это не означало, что Дживону можно не торопиться и ехать медленней, но немного успокаивало.

Зато тот факт, что Джэджин схватил пистолет, стоило им только остановиться, не успокаивал ни капли. Но Дживон не стал ничего говорить.

Зверей, как и предупреждали Чонун с Сонхуном, было двое — один обычный, другой крупнее. Снова. Большой направлялся в сторону Чонуна, стоявшего ближе всех к ним, и уже замахивался лапой. Кюхён, державший гранату наготове, велел Чонуну спрятаться за машину, что стояла поодаль, и запустил гранату прямиком под ноги Зверя. Ему оторвало нижние конечности, сломанные кости торчали из тела, а мышцы были покрыты ожогами. Он замертво упал в нескольких метрах от Чонуна, а который был поменьше, повалился следом, как и в прошлый раз.

— Вот ведь, — выругался Чонун, когда на него попали куски плоти и брызги крови Зверя. — Обязательно было убивать его рядом со мной?!

— Ты хотел стать его обедом? — поинтересовался Кюхён, подбежав к Чонуну. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — Чонун вытер руку платком и безуспешно попытался оттереть пиджак. — Минхо, собирай кровь, пока он не исчез.

Минхо достал из своего рюкзака несколько стеклянных пробирок и нож, с которыми направился к трупу Зверя. Дживон наблюдал, как Минхо делал надрез, собирая кровь, и даже умудрился поместить в одну из пробирок кусок плоти, валявшейся на земле. А после белые вкрапления на коже Зверя вспыхнули на секунду и обе твари растворились в воздухе, будто бы их тут и не было вовсе.

— Он и в прошлый раз также светился? — спросил Минхо, убирая добытые материалы в рюкзак.

— Мы не обратили внимания, — ответил Дживон, обеспокоенно глядя на побледневшего Чонуна. — Чонун, ты точно в порядке?

— Голова кружится, — ответил он и тут же потерял сознание.

Кюхён, стоявший рядом, не дал ему упасть на землю, а подбежавший Дживон помог донести Чонуна до машины.

— Меня это пугает, — голос Кюхёна был мрачным. — Может, к врачу?

— Его точно не задело гранатой? — спросил Сонхун, повернувшись к Кюхёну.

— Я не вижу у него ран, хён, — Кюхён вздохнул. — К тому же, он бы сказал, если бы в него попало. Он почувствовал себя плохо после того, как вытер кровь Зверя. 

— Так может, это из-за неё? — предположил Джэджин.

— Тогда почему с Минхо всё в порядке? — вставил Дживон, заводя машину и размышляя, куда всё же лучше поехать.

— Я не Зрячий, — тихо сказал Минхо, роясь в своём рюкзаке, а потом посмотрел на Кюхёна. — Хён, прости, у меня нет нашатыря.

— У нас дома он точно есть. Дживон, вези к нам, — Дживон согласно кивнул на слова Сонхуна.

Но когда они приехали и уложили Чонуна на диван в гостиной, привести его в чувства им не удалось. Кюхён не находил себе места, меряя шагами комнату. Минхо ушёл на кухню, забрав с собой из рюкзака пробирки, маленькие баночки с реактивами и мини-микроскоп, и сказал, что скоро вернётся. Джэджин увязался за ним, а Сонхун сел на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел Дживон, и взял его за руку, едва сжимая её.

— Кюхён, сядь, он скоро очнётся, — мягко произнёс Сонхун, слабо улыбаясь.

— А если нет? — тихо спросил Кюхён, опускаясь на пол рядом с диваном, и коснулся лба Чонуна тыльной стороной руки.

— Очнётся, — Дживон не знал, кого он пытался убедить в этом больше — себя или Кюхёна, но Кюхён едва заметно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Чонуна.

Примерно через полчаса вернулись Минхо с Джэджином. Минхо сообщил, что состав крови большого Зверя отличался от состава крови обычного. Это означало, что он был прав, предположив связь, подобную нейронной сети. Кюхён явно собирался что-то ему ответить, но не успел — Чонун очнулся и заговорил хриплым голосом:

— Что произошло?

— Ты упал в обморок и не приходил в себя около двух часов, Чонун-а, — проговорил Кюхён, бегло осматривая Чонуна, и бережно взял его руку в свою. — Как ты?

— Сносно, — просипел Чонун и нахмурился. 

— Что-то не так, Чонун? — спросил Дживон. Глядя на выражение лица Чонуна можно было сказать, что случилось что-то ещё.

— Я кое-что видел, пока был без сознания.

— Что именно ты видел, хён? — уточнил Минхо, поворачивая голову в сторону Чонуна.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь про нападение, то мы никуда не поедем, Чонун, — вздохнул Дживон. — Не когда ты выглядишь как труп.

— И не нужно, хён, — слабо покачивая головой, всё тем же хриплым голосом произнёс Чонун. — Я видел огромного Зверя, даже больше, чем те двое «боссов».

— В смысле? Ещё крупнее? — удивился Кюхён.

— Да, — Чонун сел, облокотившись о спинку дивана. — Сначала было слишком темно, и я не мог ничего разглядеть, слышал лишь звук капающей воды. Но потом я заметил множество сталактитов и понял, что нахожусь в пещере. Там был очень крутой спуск, и меня словно тянуло вниз, а когда я спустился, то увидел Зверя.

— Описать его сможешь? — попросил Минхо.

— Он был похож на того, которого мы сегодня убили. Только у этого рога были больше, глаза светились ярко красным, на коже были такие же вкрапления, но оранжевого цвета, а хребет был покрыт шипами. И наросты были расположены по всему телу.

— Отлично, только не говорите, что это следующая стадия эволюции Зверей, — Джэджин вздохнул, присаживаясь на пол и скрещивая ноги.

— Не думаю, — Минхо покачал головой. — Если я всё таки прав, то Звери, которых мы видим чаще всего, являются чем-то вроде обычных клеток нейронной сети. «Боссы» выполняют роль нервных узлов, а тот, кого увидел Чонун-хён, может быть чем-то вроде центра управления. Если говорить по-простому, то он руководит всеми Зверями.

— Знать бы ещё, где он находится на самом деле, — Чонун вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Будем надеяться, что это не на другом конце планеты, — постукивая пальцами по полу, произнёс Джэджин. — И что ты снова увидишь что-нибудь, что поможет быстрее его найти.

— Ну найдём мы логово этого Зверя, а дальше-то что, хён? — верно подметил Сонхун. Дживон хотел спросить то же самое. — Возьмём с собой кучу взрывчатки и разнесём всю пещеру?

— Неплохой вариант. Если Минхо прав, то убив его, мы избавимся и ото всех остальных. Хотелось бы верить, что это действительно окажется именно так, — Чонун слабо улыбнулся. — И я постараюсь вспомнить что-нибудь ещё, что могло бы указать на местонахождение главного Зверя.

— Тебе отдыхать нужно, а не концентрироваться на своих видениях, — Дживон с беспокойством посмотрел Чонуну в глаза. — Это может подождать, наберись сил сначала.

— Кюхён, я постелю вам в гостевой комнате, — сказал Сонхун и вышел.

Чонун чувствовал себя лучше — это было заметно по его внешнему виду — и остальные, успокоившись, разошлись по комнатам. 

План действий мог потерпеть до утра.

Но на следующее утро Чонун рассказал об ещё одном видении, в котором ему удалось разглядеть табличку с названием недалеко от входа в пещеру.

— У меня такое ощущение, будто он нас зовёт туда, — тон у Сонхуна был недовольным. — Это напрягает.

— Возможно, — согласился Дживон.

— Но какой ему в этом смысл? Ведь это даёт нам возможность избавиться от них раз и навсегда, — возразил Чонун, наливая всем кофе.

— Ты хотел сказать: «даёт нам хорошую возможность покончить с собой?» — вкрадчивым голосом поинтересовался Сонхун. — Это может быть ловушка.

— Может, — Чонун выглядел немного растерянным. — Но мне кажется, что проверить эту пещеру всё равно нужно.

— Это слишком опасно, — вздохнул Сонхун, садясь на колени Дживона.

— Опасно, я не спорю, хён, — Чонун сжал губы. — Но я ведь не собираюсь ехать туда один.

— Один ты туда и не поедешь, хён, — Минхо, зевая, зашёл на кухню. Видимо, часть разговора он услышал, что было неудивительно, учитывая, что разговаривали они громко. — Если ты направишься в эту пещеру в одиночку, Кюхён-хён тебя догонит и сам закопает в ней же.

— Так значит, мы едем? — оживлённо спросил Джэджин, всё это время молча стоявший у окна.

— Куда? — заспанный Кюхён, зайдя на кухню, сразу же направился к Чонуну. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — улыбаясь, ответил Чонун. — А едем мы в Канвондо.

— Зачем? — удивился Кюхён, потирая глаз.

— Исследовать пещеру Хваам на наличие в ней огромного Зверя, — вздохнул Сонхун, судя по всему, принявший поражение в попытках переубедить хоть кого-нибудь.

— Но сначала нам надо проникнуть на склад, взять там взрывчатки и заодно пополнить наши запасы гранат, — продолжил Джэджин, чем вызвал всеобщее недоумение. — Что? Мне писать прошение на выдачу нам пары десятков объектных мин? Так никто нам их не даст без веских доказательств нашей правоты. Которых у нас нет. 

— Ты только что предложил обокрасть организацию, в которой вы работаете? — изумился Минхо. — До такого даже я не додумался бы.

— Допустим, — согласился Дживон. — Но как мы вообще проберемся на склад, Джэджин?

— Ким Хёну, — Джэджин улыбался так, словно был ребёнком, получившим леденец.

Сонхун простонал.

— Ты идёшь один, — Дживон даже отвернулся от друга. — Или вон, Минхо бери с собой, он разделяет твой энтузиазм.

— Хёну славный малый, зря вы так, — Джэджин скрестил руки на груди, будто обиделся.

— Хён, если к твоим выходкам мы уже привыкли, то с Хёну невозможно находиться рядом — он просто невыносим, — отстранённо заметил Чонун.

Джэджин улыбнулся и, уведя за собой ещё сонного Минхо, направился к выходу из квартиры. А спустя несколько часов они вернулись вооружённые настолько, что могли бы взорвать всю пещеру Хваам, а не только “главного” Зверя. Они взяли больше, чем Джэджин говорил изначально, потому что нужно было быть готовыми ко всему. Маловероятно, что Зверь сидит в пещере один, без всех своих подчинённых.

На место прибыли ближе к вечеру.

— Почему никто не обнаружил этого главного Зверя раньше? — неожиданно спросил Кюхён, первым заходя в пещеру.

— Может, потому что никто не додумался искупать Зрячего в крови «босса»? — бросил Чонун.

— Чонун-хён, не драматизируй, на тебя попало всего несколько капель, — заметил Минхо, пропуская Джэджина вперёд. Следом шли Сонхун и Дживон.

В пещере было намного холоднее, чем снаружи, и Дживон был искренне рад, что они тепло оделись. Они долго бродили по туннелям, переходящим в большие залы, и спускались глубже, пока не услышали рычание Зверей. Судя по звукам, их было несколько, и они направлялись в сторону Дживона с командой. Кюхён среагировал первым, выстрелив в одного из Зверей, стоило им только появится в поле зрения, и тот рванул вперёд, яростно размахивая лапами и лязгая зубами. Сонхун попал ему в голову несколько раз подряд, отчего тот завалился на спину, протяжно завывая. Следом неслась толпа, и Дживон понял, что в этой ситуации стрелять было бесполезно. Чонун схватил у Джэджина гранату и бросил её вперед. Раздался взрыв, потом второй — Сонхун кинул ещё одну. Кого-то из Зверей разорвало на части, а некоторые получили множественные ранения осколками и, тряхнув головами, продолжили бежать, перепрыгивая через мёртвых сородичей. В них выстрелили Дживон с Чонуном, но они не останавливались, пока Джэджин не кинул в них ещё одну гранату.

— Нам повезло, что мы успели дойти до зала, а не столкнулись с этой толпой в туннеле, — выдохнул Дживон, оглядывая тела Зверей. — Иначе взрыв разрушил бы стены, и мы оказались бы в ловушке.

— Меня больше волнует, что будем делать, если мы наткнёмся на большее количество Зверей или «боссов»? — спросил Сонхун, заменяя магазин. — Я уверен, что их тут немало.

— Об этом надо было думать раньше, — Кюхён шёл впереди, держа наготове пистолет. — Будем взрывать, хён, что ещё остаётся.

Дживон поджал губы и направился следом. Сонхун громко вздохнул, но промолчал. Он двигался рядом с Дживоном, время от времени оглядываясь назад.

Как сказал Чонун, они почти добрались до главного Зверя, когда его подчинённые напали снова. И на этот раз их было слишком много.

— Дживон-хён, идите с Чонуном вперёд, — крикнул Кюхён, целясь гранатой в Зверей. — Мы догоним, как разберёмся тут.

Чонун вздохнул, но пошёл вперёд, стреляя в мешавших пройти Зверей. Дживон двигался следом, отстреливая тех, что бежали за ними. Сзади раздавались взрывы, крики друзей и вой Зверей, но они продолжали идти в сторону, где, если верить ощущениям Чонуна, должен был быть «главный» Зверь.

— Почти пришли, хён, — произнёс Чонун, поворачивая направо на развилке.

Когда они дошли до конца туннеля, то оказались в просторном зале, в котором находился «главный» Зверь. Чонун был прав — он был крупнее обычных раза в четыре. Он сидел, склонив голову к земле, периодически вертел ею в разные стороны, а от него отходили еле видные голубые нити. Возможно, слова Минхо про управление Зверями стоило воспринимать буквально.

— Хён, дай мне несколько мин. Я подберусь ближе, — голос Чонуна был серьёзным, а во взгляде читалась уверенность.

— Бери все и установи их слева. Я попробую его отвлечь и потом загнать туда, — тихо ответил Дживон, протягивая ему мины, а после медленно обошёл большой сталагмит справа, и приготовился стрелять, если Зверь заметит Чонуна.

Чонун старался двигаться как можно тише, но когда он перешагивал большой камень на полу, то споткнулся и чуть не упал. Зверь резко открыл глаза и посмотрел в сторону Чонуна. Дживон выстрелил в него, привлекая внимание, и тот рванул к нему. Чонун воспользовался моментом, установил оставшиеся мины и, крикнув Дживону, что закончил, отошёл обратно в туннель. Но Зверь успел задеть когтями плечо Дживона, пока тот бегал от него кругами. Дживон, зажав рукой рану, направился к минам, загоняя того в ловушку. Он проскочил в узкий проход между сталагмитами, Зверь пытался пройти следом, но застрял, и Дживон нажал кнопку на пульте дистанционного управления. Раздался взрыв, стены и потолок пещеры начали рушиться, падая вниз, и без того еле живой Зверь оказался погребён под весом камней.

***

Дживон открыл глаза, услышав голоса друзей, и осмотрелся — он лежал на полу гостиной в собственной квартире. Он поднялся как раз в тот момент, когда все зашли в комнату.

— Ребят, я такой странный сон сейчас видел, — начал Дживон, потирая шею. — Там были какие-то Звери, они нападали на людей, и мы все...

— И мы все охотились на них. Мы тоже это видели, — перебил его Чонун. — Но мы сомневаемся, что это просто сон.

— То есть, это было на самом деле? — удивился Дживон.

— Мы не знаем точно, Дживон-а, — Сонхун выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Я очнулся у себя дома, и когда пришёл к Кюхёну с Чонуном, то они уже обсуждали произошедшее. Потом мы вместе начали искать хоть какую-то информацию, и то, что мы обнаружили, повергло нас в шок, — произнёс Минхо и засунул руки в карманы толстовки, смотря куда-то вдаль. — Ничего не было — ни Зверей на протяжении последних двадцати лет, ни бесконечных смертей, ни разрушений. Даже взрыва, который мы устроили в пещере Хваам, не было.

— То есть как: «не было»? — Дживон ничего не понимал. Он точно помнил, как собственными руками нажимал кнопку, запускающую таймер на минах. 

— Мой друг, который в том мире был моим помощником, прислал мне фотографию из этой пещеры, сделанную несколько часов назад, — Минхо протянул свой телефон Дживону, и тот замер, уставившись на экран. Некий Ким Чживон писал, что возил в Хваам на экскурсию родителей, и предлагал Минхо как-нибудь съездить туда вместе — там было очень красиво и интересно, Минхо обязательно должно понравиться.

— В том мире? То есть, вы хотите сказать, что мы каким-то образом попали в параллельную реальность, избавившись от Зверей? — Дживон провёл рукой по лицу, отдавая телефон Минхо.

— Именно, — произнёс Джэджин. — По крайней мере, если верить тому количеству информации, что нашли ребята, то здесь нет Зверей.

Дживон растерянно кивнул и посмотрел на Сонхуна. Тот наконец-то улыбался по-настоящему, светился, словно солнце, а в его ясных глазах читалась уверенность.

Дживон улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
